Cologne
by Dancer612
Summary: Harry decides that Dumbledore has finally gone too far, So Harry and his advisors decide that it's time to take back their lives and stop Dumbledore from ruining anybody else's lives. With the support of The Goblin Nation, They are finally ready. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Author's Note:** Thanks to everybody who clicked on this story. Just basics to be said: No I do not own anything beside OC characters, This was all in my head, And yes this a prompt I found on pinterest. So thanks guys for reading Leave me a comment or a follow or like to let me know if you like the story, If you don't then that's fine too. *****

Groaning, I rolled over taking to get away from the hands trying to pull me from my sleep, "Harry, get up you are going to be late for the appointment at the bank!" Hermione's voice finally made it through the fog that my sleep had created. Sitting up quickly I made a dart for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Hearing hermione huff behind me, I knew at least that my clothes would be ready when i got out of the shower. Rushing out of the bathroom I quickly finished drying off and dropped my towel and I heard Ginny squeak, I automatically covered myself, I spun around to see both Ginny and Hermione sitting in the loveseat by my fireplace.

Ginny was beet red and had her hands covering her eyes while Hermione just sat there, with a smirk on her face. Staring at them both for a minute, I shrugged and turned around and continued to get dressed. After pulling on my pants I called out "Ginny it's okay to look now", before I started pulling on the rest of the dress robes that Hermione laid out. After I fixed my hair slightly I was ready to go, Grabbing my files off the desk I headed to the fireplace before being stopped by Ginny as she attacked my hair with her wand. Casting spell after spell she finally let me go when my hair decided to corporate with her. Pushing me towards the fireplace they yelled "Good Luck" just before I disappeared into the green flames.

I was spat out onto the floor in BrodGuffs office, I quickly righted myself and pulled myself up off the floor. Hearing BrodGuffs chuckle as I fixed my robes i looked up and gave his a dashing smile "Lord BrodGuffs, Thank you for meeting me on such short notice" with a slight bow. He beckoned me towards his desk and motioned me towards the chair in front of his desk, "For you Mr. Potter, It was no trouble at all, But I am curious about what brought you to my office today?". I smiled with just a hint of a smirk, I slid the folders towards him gesturing for him to read them "Everything is in there Lord BrodGuffs, I believe you will find this most interesting if you read it for yourself" I stated.

A wicked smirk came across his face as he opened the folders, I sat back as i watched him scan the folders as the smile fell slightly before he placed them down on his desk and sat contemplating everything he just read. After a moment he place his gaze on me "Are you sure this is what you want Mr. Potter? You are aware of the severity of this allegation? If you lose, you could lose everything." Straightening up I faced him full on "Lord BrodGuffs, With all due respect. I have weighed his decision heavily, my advisors and I have gone through every possible outcome. We have researched for months just to make sure that there is no way that I can lose this claim. Trust me Lord BrodGuffs, I would not be going into this without the proper training and knowledge" I spoke clearly with the confidence a Lord should have. Nodding and reopening the files "I just wanted to make sure Lord Potter, this is not something that happens every day, But what made you want to draw up this lawsuit against Dumbledore?" He questioned.

Pulling out the last file I enlarged it and placed it on his desk. My voice turned grave "Because I wasn't the first person Dumbledore stole from and I wasn't the first or the last" quickly he opened the file and scanned it. BrodGuffs eyes snapped up to meet mine and the bloodthirst in his eyes matched mine, Placing the file down on the desk and spoke with glee in his voice "Lord Potter, The Goblin Nation stands behind you, You have our support whenever you need it". Accepting his hand, we firmly shook on it. Standing I bowed at the waist "Thank you for your support BrodGuffs, You won't regret it. May your gold flow endlessly" I spoke with respect. He stood "May your gold Gold pile as high as the bodies of your enemies". Making my way back to the fireplace, I bowed one last time before the green flames engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who clicked on this story. Just basics to be said: No I do not own anything beside OC characters, This was all in my head, And yes this a prompt I found on pinterest. So thanks guys for reading Leave me a comment or a follow or like to let me know if you like the story, If you don't then that's fine too. *

Flying out of the fireplace, I slid across the floor landing right in front of the loveseat. Groaning, I pulled myself up off the floor and wandered over to the pensieve. Placing the memory into the pensieve for Hermione and Ginny to watch later. Chucking off my heavy dress robes I rolled up my sleeves grabbed my bag off the chair by the door and headed to potions.

Knocking on the potions door I waited for Snape to grant me entry, the door was pulled open immediately. "Potter! You're late. You will not be entering my class." Snape spoke darkly, smirking a pulled a slip signed McGonagall. Whiping the slip out of my hand, he scowled "In Potter, Now!" I slipped into the room around him.

Sitting down beside Hermione, I placed my bag on the floor and leaned over to her. Leaning over to her, I spoke lowly so Snape wouldn't hear him "Why does the whole room smell like it's drenched in Malfoy's cologne?" I questioned. Her head whipped around so fast I feared that she had whiplash. Snape's eyes narrowed on us, we went back to work on the potion before he could say anything.

We continued with the potion for a few minutes, before Hermione's leaned back over. Shuffling to make it look like we we still working, she placed a note down in front of me.

 _You smell malfoy's cologne?_

 **Yes**

 _Is that all you smell?_

 **Should I?**

 _We are brewing Amortentia Harry._

 _You're supposed smell what attracts you._

 _Something you would like to tell me?_

Looking at her from the corner of my eye, I inclined my head. Telling her everything that she needed to know. I laughed lightly at the expression on her face. I could tell that she was honestly surprised. When class was over everybody rushed to get out of the classroom, It was friday after all. Feeling my arm being pulled, I looked down and saw Hermione pulling me towards the dorm. Chucking, I let her drag me.

Arriving at my headboy dorm she said the password and practically shoved me into the room. Heading over to the couch I plopped down as Hermione paced. She finally exploded "Why didn't you tell me you were gay? And Malfoy? Why Him? Why aren't you answering me!" she yelled. Standing up and scooping her into my arms "Hermione, I never tried to hide this from you I just never thought that it was that important" I said softy. Placing her arms around she cuddled into my shoulder "It's not that Harry, I think that it just kind of shocked me, I wasn't prepared for it. But I have to know, Why Malfoy?" she said hesitantly. I chuckled and dropped my head back against the couch "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe because he's everything that I wanted and life would not be boring thats for sure" she giggled against my shoulder. She moved to the armchair as Ginny came into the room.

Ginny jumped on me landing her elbow right in my ribs. "Come on guys! It's the weekend! Let's go shopping!" She shouted as she pulled out her black Potter accounts card out of her wallet. Laughing we agreed and headed out to shop.

*Thanks Everybody for clicking on this story and even more for liking it. There is more chapters coming so stay tuned*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Author's Note:** Thanks to everybody who clicked on this story. Just basics to be said: No I do not own anything beside OC characters, This was all in my head, And yes this a prompt I found on pinterest. So thanks guys for reading Leave me a comment or a follow or like to let me know if you like the story, If you don't then that's fine too. *****

Ginny and Hermione basically dragged me around the wizarding Alley in Paris. Glancing around, I realized that it wasn't what I expected it to be. It was almost like diagon Alley but the shops where different and it combined the dark and light alleys together. It still wasn't the way I would have been spending my friday night but it would have to do. After Hermione and Ginny finally let me free we had been through at least ten different clothing stores. Deciding to change my style of dress, I had grabbed more luxury clothing but still kept the edge and Air of dangerous that I had always possessed. A little more leather than slacks and more tight fitting than loose shirt most wizards like to wear.

While I was waiting for Hermione and Ginny to pay for the rest of their order a bright neon sign caught my attention. Wizarding Ink was tucked around the back of a bookstore. After caughting Hermione's eye i tilted my head in the direction of the shop to let her know to head that way after they were done. Heading that way I realized that it was going to take more to get there than I thought. Having to push the crowd out of my way, I finally reached the shop.

Determinedly making your way through the crowd, I pushed and elbowed as I needed to. Looking back the Alley for a few moments, I ducked inside the shop. The outside reflected the inside, bright colors and happy environment. The door chimed as I walked in, the girl at the desk peered up at me over her stacks of papers. She brighten up immediately, "Hello, My name is Penny, And Welcome to Wizarding Ink, What can I help you with today?" She questioned. I leaned against the counter top, Smirking I pulled one of the design books towards me, "Anyone available for a slightly bigger tattoo?" I questioned back at her, with my eyebrow quirked. She paused and looked down at her book, While I waited I flipped through the artist book on the counter. She hummed and looked back up at me "Do you mind waiting a few minutes, I'm going to check with Sketch, the tattoo artist working, and let you know?" I shrugged "Go on ahead, I'm content with this book at the moment" I replied as she darted around the black curtain covering the work tables. Flipping through a few more pages a stark black dragon stood out on the slightly tan paper. Deciding on that tattoo, I turned my attention back toward the curtain.

The girl from the desk made her way out from behind the curtain, allowing me to catch a brief flash of pale skin before it dropped back down into place. She plopped down in her seat. She flipped to the next page in her book "Sketch is just finishing up a piece, if you want to wait the ten or so minutes he can take you after that" she spoke lightly, almost as if expecting me to flip out. Flipping the book towards her, I showed her the picture if the dragon. She took the book from and nodded towards the sofa by the wall "Take a seat and i'll do up the stencil for sketch, He'll be out when he's done". Dropping down onto the sofa I picked at the scar that scabbing on my arm. My eyes wandered arounding taking in the neat wall art and the clean aspect of the place, glad that I picked this shop.

After about ten minutes, the curtain pulled aside to reveal the (assumed) tattoo artist and none other than Draco Malfoy himself. I watched Draco pull his shirt back on over his head, letting my eyes take in his body. I noticed the huge covered bandage that covered the right side of his ribs. He walked over to the counter with the tattoo artist, they laughed and joked around while Draco paid for his tattoo. Finally he turned to leave and his eyes caught mine and he slowed down. It felt like that moment took forever, I could see the confusion in eyes eyes as well as the fear. Knowing that just being here would probably piss off his father I knew why he was scared. So i inclined my head to him as i pulled myself out of the hole i created in the sofa, "Looks like we have the same taste in artist, eh Malfoy?"

*Thank to everybody who reviewed, and sorry this one took a little bit longer. School has been pile after pile this week. But thank you guys*


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note: Hey everybody, Sorry for the long wait on this one. School has been killing me. But I finally found the time to write so here you go. As always, I don't own harry potter I just play in the characters world.

Chapter 4

Seeing Malfoys panic slip briefly through his mask was satisfying before he controlled himself and the emotion disappeared. "well, Potter, I would not have thought I would have run into you in a place like this". Humming I nudged by him "Well, Malfoy that shows you don't really know me at all do you", running my hand along where I just seen the covered tattoo. Hearing him gasp, I pressed against his back. Feeling him tense, I chuckled before releasing him and continuing outback with the Artist.

After three hours of letting the tattoo artist Sketch decorate my skin with ink I hurried to join Hermione and Ginny at the Bank. Seeing them waiting outside the bank I slowed and came to a stop besides them. Offering my arms, we proceeded into the bank looking every part of pureblood custom. Hermione Spoke to the teller in hushed tones and they escorted us into an office and told us to wait. Hermione and Ginny sat down in the offered chairs and I stood Leaning on the back of Hermione's chair. Running over the words in my head I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming conversation.

After waiting a few minutes, GrinFang walked in, GrinFang was a notorious goblin that has never lost a case when it comes to theft of his accounts. Bowing my head in greeting I stood and spoke strongly "Greeting Lord GrinFang, May your gold pile as high as your enemies. Now, I am going to assume that Lord BrodGuffs has filled you in on my impending lawsuit against one Albus Dumbledore, I am here with my sister who are my advisors and we wish for your help on this case" I stated as I sifted slightly from foot to foot. Meeting his eyes, I held my chin up by still showing respect.

He sat behind his desk and waved me towards the third chair, picking up a file he flipped through it. "Well Mr. Potter, I do believe that you have interested me. I do have a couple of questions before I take over this case. That is if you don't mind answering some personal questions".

Giving him the go ahead, he shuffled some papers and pulled out one. "It says here that you're going to claim the black lordship today?" He questioned while still shuffling papers on his desk. "That is correct Lord Grinfang" passing me over a paper I scanned over it, mouth opening in shock to see the names listed. "I'll assume from your reaction that you didn't take a blood test with the English branch on the bank. So, I'll just tell you. Not only are you able to take on the Black lordship you will also be able to claim the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well as 36 votes in court. You, Mr. Potter have half claim to Hogwarts. Do you know what that means?" He questioned with a wicked look in his eyes "It mean that you can take the headmaster position from Dumbledore" he continued.

My mouth shifted into a smirk that GrinFang mirrored. "So, I'm guessing that means that you will take my case then" Shifting back in my seat my expression turn positively gleeful. Passing me over some papers he flashed a wicked grin that showed a lot of teeth. "Of course, Mr. Potter, this will be very enjoyable for me".

Leaving his office, we celebrated on the way back to the castle. Running into the common room we grabbed Ron and locked ourselves in the boy's dorm and drank and finally were able to relax slightly. Everything was finally falling into plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ***Hey guys, First, I really want to thank you so much for staying with my story even with the slow updates. School and work have really been taking up most of my time, but I'm determined to get back to writing when I have more spare time. Second, thanks to everybody who reviewed here is the next Chapter***

Heading to the Great Hall with a slight bounce to my step, I almost plowed into Draco. Catching him around the waist I tugged him into my arms. "Well hello dragon, you smell enticing" Pressing my nose further into his neck I heard him giggle slight. "Potter, unhand me this instant" He drawled placing his hand against my chest but not pushing. Humming I flipped us around until he was backed against the wall, "I don't think so dragon, you don't exactly scream unhand me, right now" pulling back I stared into his mercury eyes noticing the slight desperate gleam. Pressing him into the wall with my body, I watched his eyes slide shut "You know what I think dragon? I think your exactly where you want to be. Why deny this?" I faintly questioned just barley brushing my lips with his, not enough to kiss him but enough to set us both on fire.

He arched up against my body, as he spoke his words were breathy "The whole world says we can't" dropping my lips to his neck I spoke my tone gruff "You are my whole world, are you saying this is wrong because it sure feels right". Claiming his lips on the last word, my whole body came alive. He tasted just like I thought he would sweet with a taste uniquely his. Pulling back from his lips I stared deeply into his "Let me know dragon by tomorrow, what it is that you want from me". Stepping away from him a took a minute to admire the debauched look his was currently sporting. Heading in the direction of the great hall I turned to look at him over my shoulder "By the way, don't miss breakfast or you'll miss the show".

Arriving at the Great Hall, I sandwich myself into the seat between Hermione and Ginny. Sharing conspiring looks I loaded my plate with my favorites. Seeing Draco heading into the hall surrounded by his friends, catching his eye I caught the blush that spread over his cheek bones and down into the collar of his shirt. Feeling a sting in my upper arm I turned to look at Ginny who was smirking at me "What did you do" she said digging for dirt. I morphed my face into an innocent look "Whatever do you mean, I didn't do anything" I spoke in a fake shocked voice.

Seeing the owls coming through the window we all exchanged looks and moved to stare at the giant black raven heading towards the headmaster. Hermione turned towards us "The goblins don't do anything by half do they?" she said in a very amused tone. Shaking my head, I watched amused as the raven landed right in the middle of Dumbledore plate making the food go flying on to him and the professors next to him. The raven stuck his leg out with the official gringotts seal, waiting on baited breath I watched him open the seal and start reading the official notice of action. Watching his eye dart to mine I let the smirk grow on my face, standing up flanked by Ron and Hermione I walked to the front of the Great Hall. Making an imposing figure I spoke you that everyone could hear me, "You have officially been served, congrats on causing a lawsuit. From this moment on you have no say in my schooling, the school board now has control over me and those stated in the lawsuit. I'll see you in court Dumbledore". Inclining my head, I turned on my heel and left the great hall with Ron and Hermione on my heels. As soon as the door shut behind me.

*Sorry that its short will be back soon with a longer update*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking out of the great hall with everyone gaze, was very satisfying. What was even more satisfying was hearing the uproar after the doors closed behind us. Glancing at my two best friends who were reflecting the satisfying aura back to me. Heading back towards the tower was were laughing and basking in our win. Hermione glanced at me and shared a look with Ron before facing me head on "You realize, Harry, that this means that he is going to try to get to you in other ways if he can't do it publicly" Squinting at her I inclined my head gesturing for her to proceed. She discreetly glanced around before erecting a privacy shield around us, "Harry, you have been pursuing Draco, I wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore to try and get to you by hurting him". Anger creeped into my veins "If he dares, He will die by my hand" locking eyes with her to show the seriousness in my eyes. Ron chuckled, waving his hand between us "You guys really need to relax, the first part of our plan is now in place, a plan that we have been working on since last year. Honestly Hermione, if you think anybody is going to be able to touch Draco, you're so very wrong".

Ron walked ahead, leaving us to stare at his back. Shaking my head, I started walking again "Sometimes I forget how observant you are Ron", he threw me a smile and a laugh over his shoulder. Turning do that he was walking backwards, "I love when people underestimate me, it makes proving them wrong so much more satisfying". Once we reached the portrait I heard my name called from behind us. Glancing over my shoulder I saw my dragon standing there shifting from foot to foot. Giving Hermione and Ron a sign I walked over to my dragon, grabbing his hand as the door closed I kissed the back of his hand. Taking a step back from him I spoke in a low and enticing voice "well, Dragon?" Watching his body shiver sent a flash of heat through my body heading straight to my groin. He glanced around nervously, "Can we go somewhere and talk", his voice was shaking slightly either from arousal or nerves I didn't know. Clasping his hand in mine "Lead the way dragon".

Arriving at the room of requirement I watched as Draco paced back and forth 3 times before opening the door. He held his hand out to me, which I took as a good sign. Seeing the comfy seating with couches and the lit fireplace. Draco pulled me over to the couch and gestured for me to sit. Settling down I watched as he paced in front of the fireplace. I let him stress for a few minutes before I spoke "Dragon, I want to make a couple thing clear if you'd let me?" he stopped his pacing and flopped down beside me on the seat, well, as flopped as a pureblood was allowed to. Placing my hand on his knee "Draco, the first thing, is that you don't have to pretend with me, I want you for you not for the mask you are forced to wear. Second, whatever you decide I wanted you to know that I will always be there for you during and after this war. Third, know that when I say that I want you I'm not making that up, your what I want dragon, everything that I have ever wanted. This may seem way too soon for you and I don't want to scare you away, but I have been in love with you for a while". Taking a deep breath, I met his eyes, kind of scared of what I would find there. Thankfully, all I could see is love. Letting out a breath I suddenly found my lap full of beautiful blond. He connected our lips in what has to be the best kiss of my life, leaning back into the coach I pulled him further into my lap.

Griping his hips, I flipped him on to his back and broke away from his lips to kiss down his neck. He moved his hands to my hair causing a groan to slip through my lips, breaking away from his neck I pulled back to look into his eyes "Dragon, I need to hear you say it". He rolled his eyes and yanked on my hair to pull my lips to his once again, breaking the kiss he spoke against my lips with barely a breath between us "I want you, Harry, bloody hell I want you. Now, shut up and kiss me, please". Capturing his lips once again a sank into his warmth connecting us everywhere possible. Making my way to his neck I sucked a nice size hickey right below his ear. Letting everybody know that he was claimed and as a reminder to Draco for the next couple of day that whenever he saw it he would remember this moment.

Draco started to grind his hips up in to mine, stilling his hips I pulled away from his neck "Dragon, as much as I hate to say this, but we have to cool off here" laying my head against his neck I tried to calm my body down. Draco let out a whine but placed his hand around my neck panting into my neck. He pulled back and I met his eyes "Why not Harry?" he questioned, insecurity shining in his eyes. I leaned down and pecked his lips softly, "Draco, baby, trust me I want to. But when we take that step I don't want to do it when not in the enemy backyard. When I take you for the first time, I want to be able to focus on you and you only." I pecked his forehead and laid mine against his "trust me baby, the power it took for me to stop is almost all of my reserves, trust me I want you". Feeling him hum against me had me pulling back and kissing him. Pulling myself off him I pulled him up into my lap, "Where we go from here depends on you dragon. When we leave this room are we leaving with the intent to go public or?" I questioned the weight in my pocket feeling heavy. He leaned against me "Are you always this dense Potter? I wouldn't be here if I had any doubt that this is what I want." He spoke into my ear, teeth pulling on the lobe making me groan.

Pulling the locket box out of my pocket I presented it to him. Watching his eyes light up as he opened the box. He took the locket with the potter and black crest combined out, he immediately placed it around his neck and attacked my lips once again. We continued to sit there and kiss and talk softly for the next few hours. I felt content for the first time in my life.

Authors Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for continuing to follow my story and read as I update. I cannot thank you guys enough for your reviews, they help me when I'm writing because I know that people want to read it. So, I'm sorry if this chapter seem a little rushed I didn't have time to grammar check, but I hope you guys enjoy. *


End file.
